


How Novel

by Verai



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Those Three Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma is reading a romance novel and falls asleep on the sofa, but Vegeta walks in to find her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah, I wish my life were that exciting,” Bulma said with a sigh as she lay down on the sofa in the living room, resting her romance novel on the coffee table. Granted, she had gone on a lot of adventures and even had traveled through space, but she wanted something else. Her original bad boy dream boat Yamcha had turned into a domesticated man-child, and while he cleaned up nicely, he had practically lost his bad ass persona and had become, well, boring.

 

 _Nothing against him_ , she thought to herself. _Well, except for his ogling of other women_.

 

She had called it quits a month ago, and for once he had agreed. She had heaved a huge sigh of relief then, but now? She needed something else other than machines and her parents for company.

 

 _I could always go bug Vegeta_ …

 

She quickly shook her head of the thought. It usually just ended up being a huge argument and she always left a bit heated and angry. But secretly she got a thrill every time he slammed his hand against the wall next to her. Maybe she was an adrenaline junkie, although part of her knew that he wouldn’t hurt her, not seriously. She was far too valuable as his mechanic for him to kill.

 

Picking up the book, she continued to read for another half an hour before her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep, the book falling out of her hand onto the floor.

 

Unbeknownst to her, the gravity chamber started to quiet down as it shut off, and its lone inhabitant finally exited to rehydrate and grab a snack. Passing through the living room, Vegeta glanced at the bots strewn across the coffee table and huffed. Walking over, he noticed Bulma’s sleeping form on the sofa, and decided not to sit down.

 

 _Lazy wench_ , he thought as he reached down to grab the book from the ground. He blinked at the cover. It was certainly not her usual mechanical manuals or engineering textbooks. The cover had a muscled blonde man holding onto a brunette lady in a corset, his hand hovering over the strings, his other arm wrapped around her, and her head was thrown back in what looked to him like a very submissive gesture.

 

Raising an eyebrow, he flipped to the dog-eared page in the book and skimmed the contents.

 

‘Ryo pulled Hiromi roughly into his arms. “I need you,” he breathed, one hand pulling at the strings of her bodice slowly, teasing her earlobe with his lips. She shuddered at the feel of his hot breath on her skin as he guided his other hand up her dress and caressed her inner thighs, making her wet and needy.’

 

Vegeta flipped past a few pages.

 

‘Hovering at her entrance, he waited for her permission. She was still hesitant, still scared of what was to come, but Ryo coaxed her body into agreeing with him. Hiromi slowly started to relax against him as he rubbed himself against her nether lips, spreading her slick honey all along his member. He began to nudge inside, and she immediately tightened up again, closing her eyes tightly. “Look at me,” he whispered, and she opened one eye, then the other. “I want to see your beautiful eyes when I take you,” he growled, and in one swift action, thrust into her. She mewled, a combination of pain and pleasure, and he reached down and rubbed her sensitive nub until she felt nothing but bliss.’

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Vegeta put the book, cover side down, on the table and looked at her.

 

“Did your vulgar book distract you from fixing my bots?” he sneered, covering up his surprise at her waking without him noticing. Damn book.

 

“No, I was taking a break. Now answer my question. What are YOU doing?”

 

“I came in to rehydrate and to see if the bots were fixed by now. Clearly not.”

 

“Why were you reading my book?”

 

Suddenly Vegeta was on top of her, his body covering hers and but not touching. The heat that radiated off his body was like a fireplace, and Bulma longed to rub herself against him.

 

 _Whoa, it’s been awhile since you got some, but not THAT long that you want this guy_ , Bulma thought. But she couldn't help that thrill running through her veins as he dipped his head down, his lips hovering over her ear.

 

“Why would it matter to you?” he asked in a soft voice, and indeed, it was as the book described it. Bulma felt immensely turned on by his breath against her ear. It was like a switch in her brain sent all control straight to her crotch and it was all she could think with.

 

He suddenly nipped her ear, and she gasped. His lips then caressed the length of her neck until he reached her collarbone. She instinctively turned her head to let him have better access to her sensitive skin, and wondered why a second later.

 

Vegeta smirked at her submissive gesture. _Oh ho, this will be a fun game_ , he thought, as he mouthed back up the column of her neck. Licking her quickening pulse, he pulled away and looked down at her. _I wonder how long I can draw this out until she’s begging me to take her._

 

“Too easy,” he said, and got up and walked away.

 

Bulma breathed heavily for a minute before sitting up and running her hands through her bouncy hair.

 

She looked towards the kitchen, and watched as he grabbed a water bottle, chugged it, threw out the empty bottle, grabbed another one, and headed out the door. She had noticed the water droplets dripping down his chin, down his neck, she had noticed his biceps flex as he moved, and she noticed his tight training shorts as he left the house.

  
“Oh god. I am so screwed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta decides to play a game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for a sequel. Here we go.

Bulma lay on her bed, furiously trying to think of anything else but a super buff alien with tight training shorts. Why did he have to look so good in those? Why was she still fixated on that stupid water drop dripping down his hot bod? And why the fuck was she still awake?

 

“That is IT!” she screamed, throwing her pillow at the wall. She had tried to finish her romance novel after Vegeta had left her alone that afternoon, but as she read all the juicy scenes (her favorite), all she could imagine was Vegeta doing those delightful, sinful things to her.

 

Bulma sat up and leaned against the headboard, closing her eyes and sighing. The hero in the romance novel she was reading was a bit similar to the flame-haired alien in the gravity chamber. The main difference was that the alien was ignoring her, while the hero had seduced the plucky heroine with his caresses and hot lips grazing across her skin. Bulma’s hand slid over her chest and belly, sliding closer to her hip, when she realized what she was doing and stopped herself.

  
“Jeez, I need to get some, or at least take care of this myself,” she muttered. But now that she was awake, she decided to distract herself. Pulling on a loose silk robe, she looked at her latest book for a couple moments before deciding to take it with her. She figured she could take a break after a few hours and read some more.  _ Just not in the living room _ , she thought. Then she wandered to her lab downstairs and starting working on miscellaneous projects, losing herself in schematics, soldering, and circuit boards.

 

Hours later, the door to her lab quietly slid open. Carrying a broken bot, Vegeta was about to toss it loudly onto her desk when he realized she was sound asleep, her head on her crossed arms on top of her work table, her equipment strewn about. He noted her state of dress, her silken robe sliding off one shoulder, her legs bare, her nightgown only reaching mid-thigh.

 

He slowly set the bot down near her desk and looked around; he was no expert in mechanics, but he noted that the drawings showed upgrades to the bot he had just broken. He also noticed the same romance novel sitting at the edge of her desk.

 

Smirking, he grabbed it and flipped through the pages once more.

  
‘Her bodice slowly slid from her body as Ryo pulled the knots loose. Hiromi sighed with pleasure as his lips teased her skin, and she turned her head to reveal the length of her neck. Ryo growled with pleasure at her submissive gesture and bit down on her neck gently, marking her as his. He lifted her skirt and skimmed her thighs up to her center, brushing against her lightly, teasing her.’

  
Vegeta felt a stirring in his body, finding himself imagining doing the same to the sleeping woman beside him. He skipped a page.

  
'Ryo paused at her entrance, looking at her, waiting for her assent. Hiromi nodded, and closed her eyes, unable to meet his heated gaze. But he grasped her chin, and she opened her clear blue eyes to him. “You’re mine,” he rasped before he thrust himself into her with one strong stroke, reveling in her tight, wet heat. “Fuck,” he growled, “you’re wonderful.” Hiromi could barely breathe as Ryo lost himself inside of her, breeding her like a mindless animal. She expected to be fucked, but she didn’t expect it to feel SO GOOD. She mewled with pleasure… ’

  
“Mmmm,” Bulma moaned in her sleep. Vegeta put her book down and turned to the teal-haired woman. He leaned over her, his body millimeters away from hers, and nuzzled her strawberry scented hair. Brushing her locks to one side, he exposed her neck and nibbled on her skin.

 

Bulma slowly awoke, her lashes blinking back her sleepiness, and she noted a sensuous feeling coming from the back of her neck. She felt the warmth surrounding her and wanted to wrap herself up in it, and she sighed happily. Then she blinked again.

 

She saw the well-defined muscular arm next to hers, and stopped breathing.

 

“Vegeta?” she whispered.

 

“Hmm?” he answered, his lips full of her skin. She could feel his hum throb through her body, and she started trembling involuntarily. It wasn’t that long ago that this man would have killed her without a second thought. 

 

But things had changed, hadn’t they? Bulma took a deep breath and said in an annoyed but bored tone, “Get off me.”

 

She could feel his smirk against her neck, and then his lips left her skin, her body crying out in loss. Her mind, however, breathed a sigh of relief. He let go of her hair and it bounced right back into place, hiding her neck from his sight. She felt less exposed now, and she moved to sit up. But his arms were on either side of her, and she realized couldn’t move without bumping into him. She did it anyway, all hell be damned. Bulma Briefs would not be intimidated!

 

Her back slammed into his hard chest, and through the thin cotton of her chemise and the silk of her robe, should could feel his muscles and the heat of his body. His arms suddenly snaked around her, one around her waist, one around her shoulders. He pulled her tight against his body, her soft curves feeling like heaven against him, not that he would ever tell her that. Having her in his arms like this made him want more, but he had to be patient. The best prey was the kind that came willingly.

 

“Did I say you could go?” Vegeta said in a low voice, grasping her chin and turning her head to look at him. Her eyes widened at his behavior and her brain completely shut down when he let go of her chin and slowly trailed his fingers down her neck, stroking her gently. She gulped, making him chuckle darkly.

 

Vegeta brought his lips close to her ear, grazing her earlobe. “Scared, little kitten?”

 

“N-no,” Bulma stuttered, willing her body to stop reacting to his touch. She took a deep breath; his scent surrounding her wasn’t helping. But she needed to show her usual steel backbone, or he’d walk all over her. 

 

She elbowed him in the gut.

 

“Ow,” she said, rubbing her now sore elbow. 

 

Vegeta snickered and let her go. He walked away from her, and only paused to look back at her when he was at the doorway. “Fix the bots,” he said in a commanding tone.

 

Bulma steamed, throwing a pen at the doorway as he left, yelling, “I’ll do it when I feel like it!” Hearing no response, she sighed and went to go pick up the pen. As she returned to her desk, she looked down and noticed the broken bot on the floor, carefully set down so as to not awaken her.

 

“Strange, he usually just tosses these things on my desk…” She remembered all the times he had just crashed through her door, chucking bits of mechanical debris that was once a bot or a control panel or something onto her desk, often waking her up and scaring the hell out of her in the process.

 

A thought occurred to her. The difference between all those other times and this time was that she was now single. Was this why he was acting so strangely? He had never showed interest in her before. Or maybe she hadn’t noticed?

 

Regardless, Vegeta was NOT boyfriend material. Not in the slightest. He didn’t listen to her. Constantly overruled her or disregarded her advice. He could not be controlled.

 

Bulma shook her head of the notion before she examined it further. A relationship with that man, alien, whatever, was impossible.

 

Vegeta had left her steaming and shouting, and he laughed to himself. What he had really wanted to do was pin her on the desk, lift up her nightdress, and thrust himself between those gorgeous thighs and lose his mind inside of her. But he knew he had to wait. If he had tried it then, she would only hate him and never want him close again. There was no fun in that; he wanted her to beg him for it, to want him more than anything. A physical struggle was pointless with her. He was clearly the stronger one. But a mental battle? A psychological one? That made him grin wolfishly, thinking of how incredibly satisfying it would be when he would hear her say that she wanted him, to see her on her knees begging for him.

  
His cock twitched at the mental image, and he had to control himself from turning around and going straight back to her. No way he was losing this. She was far too good of a prize to handle the situation lightly. As he went back to the gravity pod to continue his training, he finally felt like he wasn’t going to be so bored on this mudball of a planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, should I continue? Let me know with your comments & kudos!


End file.
